1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting for combat vehicles and military equipment, and more particularly is a signature managed headlight that is armored and very durable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combat vehicles and other types of military equipment usually have large, bulky lights that, among other drawbacks, can block the drivers' view. The lights are typically incandescent, and were developed in the 1960's. The bulb elements for the lights are large and round and require careful mounting considerations to survive for even a short time on a combat vehicle due to the delicate filament wire that is required for operation of the incandescent bulbs. Because the incandescent filament bulbs are subject to rapid failure, lights with these bulbs require frequent replacement, and are therefore a logistics burden, particularly for a wartime scenario.
In addition, headlight heat from incandescent bulbs creates a thermal signature for the vehicle when the headlights are on. (This often creates a problem when top attack smart munitions are to be employed.) Even when the current art headlights are off, they present multiple visual signature problems. The bulky lights do not permit easy treatments for camouflage or vehicle concealment. Moreover, the current art lights have an internal metalized reflector that can create a visual (sun glint) or radar (reflector) cue even when the lights are off. It is therefore desirable for the lights to be hidden when they are not in use.
A typical method of hiding headlights when they are not in use is to mount the headlights on hinges. Automobile popup headlights are known in the art. However, due to the size and weight requirements for military vehicles, signature managed headlights are typically mounted on external hinges. External hinges themselves pose a radar problem for a signature managed headlight design. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a signature managed headlight system that utilizes internal hinges and enables the headlights to be stored within the profile of the vehicle body when the headlights are not in use, thereby allowing the easy application of advanced signature treatments to the external surfaces of the vehicle. The improved design also reduces the radar signature of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light system that does not require incandescent filament bulbs, thereby improving durability and reducing the logistics burden.
It is a still further object of the present invention to reduce heat generation and thermal signature.
It is another object of the invention to allow light bulb elements to be concealed under shaped plates to prevent sun glint and radar reflections from the mirrored lens of the lighting element. The shaped plates of the integrated armor protection extend the functional life of the lights, and reduce damage from unintended contact (as in a collision) or intentional contact (as while punching a hole into a building in a breaching operation).
It is still another object of the present invention to reduce power requirements for the lighting system of a vehicle, while providing greater light output for nighttime operations both on-road and off-road, thereby providing an added measure of operational safety.